1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cascode, a cascode circuit, and a method for vertical integration of two bipolar transistors into a cascode arrangement.
2. Description of the Background Art
A standard circuit used in many areas of circuit design is a cascode circuit, which is a series connection of a transistor in a common-emitter circuit and a transistor in a common-base circuit. Both bipolar transistors and field-effect transistors can be used as transistors.